


Night Terrors

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, hah, im sorry, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and night terrors were common occurrences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

He was having night terrors once again. Shuu could hear the muffled cries and the word ‘centipede’ mumbled repeatedly in the midst of the night. Frowning the Ghoul hurriedly tucked Hinami in, who he had found asleep on the couch. He gently placed a flower on her night stand and left the young ghoul to sleep.

“Kaneki-kun?” Shuu called, he gently opened Kaneki’s bedroom door to see the ghoul once again on the floor sleeping. His bed was untouched and the only thing Kaneki had to support his body was the wall’s corner he was backed up in.

Shuu briefly remembered the reason for Kaneki had told him once for his sleeping position. The half ghoul had looked up at him sadly and answered “no one can attack me from behind”. It hurt Shuu to know the young ghoul who understood him so well was that broken.

Shuu cautiously picked the white-haired boy up bridal style, something he had done many times now, considering how often the ghoul had night terrors.And he placed Kaneki in his bed and pulled the covers over him.

‘Centipede in my ear’ Kaneki whispered, this phrase froze Shuu in place. Every time the ghoul whispered this in his sleep it ended in three ways:

1\. Kaneki will not do anything and Shuu will be able to leave.

2\. Kaneki will attack Shuu in his sleep

3\. Kaneki will cry out to his mother and tell her not to leave while clinging onto Shuu’s wrist.

This time was different though. Kaneki was awake with unfocused eyes and tears cascading down his pale cheeks, “stay” he whispered groggily like a broken record.

Gulping, Shuu was pulled back roughly with Kaneki’s inhumane strength. Kagune wrapped around the gourmets waist and held him in place pressed up against the ghoul who had fallen back to sleep.

Shuu happily complied and positioned himself to face Kaneki’s face; he was memorized by how innocent and happy he looked in his sleep. Shuu wished Kaneki would look like this all the time.

Kaneki’s innocent face however faded and morphed into a face full of pain with a kagune in his eye socket, and then to nothing.

Shuu woke up panting hard, and gripping the bed sheet. He wiped away the sweat from his messed up hair and glared at his room. The place he hadn’t left in the past three years since he lost Kaneki. His stomach growled loudly and pain filled his system as a result of starvation. Pushing it aside, Shuu ignored the weak feeling of his body and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn’t, that night was one of his most favourite memories with his ex-friend.

“Kaneki-kun” the gourmet sadly mumbled, he wanted to hear the ghouls name said aloud once again. Sometimes thoughts weren’t satisfying enough to just think the name.


End file.
